A princesa no inferno
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Fanfiction baseada no manhwa "Tarot Café". A nova cliente de Pamela procura por seu amado.
1. Chapter 1

Londres. Tempo presente. Noite fria de lua cheia. Em um dos bairros mais festejados pelos boêmios e notívagos da cidade, havia um prédio antigo no qual funcionava um "Café", onde você também podia saber sua sorte através da leitura do tarô. Sua proprietária era Pamela. Uma bela morena, magra e pálida, com uma juba de cabelos eletrostáticos. Vinda de lugares obscuros, com um passado opressor e trágico, mas cheia de determinação e de vontade de vencer seu próprio destino.

Pamela estava fatigada. Passara a manhã inteira atendendo clientes em seu "café". Graças a Deus havia bastante movimento. O bastante para garantir sua subsistência. Ela apenas gostaria de não cansar-se tanto. Aaron, o adolescente que ela havia abrigado em sua casa, a ajudava.

Ela procurava não explorar Aaron, dando-lhe tempo para estudar e divertir-se. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas, apesar da pouca idade. A começar pelo fato de não conviver harmoniosamente com seus pais. E outro probleminha que o subjugaria toda a sua vida, assombrando-o durante a noite.

Principalmente em noites de lua cheia. Aaron era um lobisomem. Nestas noites Aaron permanecia acorrentado no sótão da casa de Pamela. Por volta de meia-noite deveria ocorrer uma transformação, que faria o franzino e louro rapazinho submergir em sua fera interior. Ele uivaria a noite inteira, tentando libertar-se e ganhar o mundo exterior.

Pamela lembrou-se de um homem jovem, de olhos oblíquos, com finos cabelos louros. Sarcástico e irônico. Algo demoníaco. Ele tinha um porte elegante, acentuado por sua magreza extrema e boa atura. Usava sempre boas roupas, de grife, mas não ostensivamente. Poderia freqüentar tranquilamente até mesmo o Palácio de Buckingham. Seu nome era Belus.

Ela já estava sentindo saudades de Belus. Aquele desgraçado a seguia por motivos obscuros, que não cabia revelar a ninguém. Quando Belus estava por perto, as coisas eram mais fáceis. O dinheiro fluía, os clientes eram mais freqüentes, até o clima cooperava e não chovia tanto. Ela poderia pensar que Belus lhe trazia sorte. Infelizmente ela sabia qual era a verdade. Isso não tinha nada a ver com sorte.

Pamela preparou sua banheira para um banho perfumado. Fechou a torneira e derramou os sais com aroma de baunilha. Mergulhou naquela água morna e por um instante tentou esquecer-se da sua vida. Tentou concentrar-se naquele momento e na sensação de relaxamento que estava sentindo. Ela sabia que seria por pouco tempo. Até aparecerem novos clientes, não os usuais diurnos, mas outros provenientes de outras dimensões e mundos mágicos, não habitados por humanos comuns.

Era assim que Pamela era conhecida nos meios ocultistas. Leitora vidente de cartas de Tarô. Ela atendia todo mundo. Clientes especiais, provenientes do universo mitológico e dos sonhos, que lhe forneciam um pagamento especial também. Contas do colar do demônio Berial. Pamela tinha um pequeno estojo de madeira, onde depositava as contas. Quando estivesse completo ela sabia o que faria com aquele colar.

Pamela terminou seu banho e secou-se. Vestiu um pulôver sobre uma camiseta com jeans. Suas pantufas com meias de lã completaram o figurino. Ela nem se preocupou em pentear os cabelos. Já aceitara aqueles cabelos de roqueira, como parte da sua personalidade.

Foi até a cozinha e ouviu a campainha tocar. Ao atender a porta deparou-se com uma jovem punk. Ou assim ela parecia, vestida com jeans rasgado, jaqueta jeans com tachinhas, cabelos desgrenhados e multicoloridos, uma maquiagem carregada, com ênfase nos olhos borrados de preto.

_Você é a leitora de tarô?

_Sim, mas só atendo a clientes especiais nessa hora da noite. Não estou disponível se não tiver uma referência.

_Isso lhe parece uma referência?

A jovem estendeu a mão aberta com a palma para cima. Havia uma pérola rosada em sua mão. Uma das contas do colar de Berial.


	2. Chapter 2

Pamela a princípio ficou surpresa, então aceitou tranquilamente a nova cliente. A jovem de cabelos multicoloridos e jeans rasgados. Levou-a para a sala de leitura de cartas. Pegou uma pequena caixa de madeira e dela tirou um pequeno embrulho de lenço de seda, as cartas de tarô. Ligou um abajur e desligou a luz principal. Não que precisasse disso para ler tarô, mas seguia esse ritual por causa dos clientes, era o tipo de coisa que eles esperariam de uma profissional séria. Na verdade Pamela começara a "ler" sua cliente no momento em que a vira. Ela era muito jovem. Muito triste. Seus olhos ultra maquiados disfarçavam olheiras e choro constante. Havia muitos piercings em seu corpo. Alguns eram visíveis, outros não. Pamela podia sentir a dor que a jovem sentira ao colocar cada um daqueles piercings. Podia vê-la chorando por cada um deles. Havia muita dor nela.

_Embaralhe as cartas e corte. A seguir diga-me um número.

A jovem fez como lhe foi dito. Pamela ainda se perguntava como essas pessoas conseguiam as contas de Berial. Mas após algum tempo nesse negócio, ela parou de perguntar isso aos clientes.

_13

Pamela então selecionou um dos maços de cartas, que a jovem havia separado e pegou 13 cartas. Dispôs quatro delas à frente da jovem. Formaram uma cruz. Pamela foi virando uma a uma as cartas e dizendo seu significado.

_O enforcado invertido, os enamorados, a imperatriz invertida, a força invertida. E por último a justiça. - Pamela tirou a última carta do maço, após um rápido cálculo mental.

_...

_Você tem um problema, que a sufoca e tolhe. Você não aceita e se rebela. Conheceu alguém e está enamorada. Você tem se comportado de forma inadequada, fazendo as pessoas perderem o respeito por si. Inclusive perdendo até mesmo o respeito que deveria sentir por si mesma. Você deixou de agir racionalmente. Deixou as paixões e os desejos materiais dominarem sua vida. Mas tudo na vida tem seu preço. Toda ação leva a uma reação. Você começou a pagar pelos seus erros.

Pamela olhou fixamente a jovem para "ler" em seu rosto, se ela havia compreendido a mensagem. Mas principalmente se ela, Pamela havia compreendido corretamente. A seguir olhou novamente a carta "a força" invertida. Inconscientemente pegou a carta e a aproximou a altura dos olhos. Virou-a na posição normal. O belo desenho mostrava uma mulher com roupas antigas, com o pé sobre a cabeça de um animal, semelhante uma cobra ou um dragão. Pamela nitidamente viu a jovem punk com os pés sobre a cabeça do dragão. Então virou a carta de cabeça para baixo, e era como se o dragão estivesse subjugando a jovem. Olhou de volta para a consulente.

A jovem olhou para a carta que ela estava examinando. Olhou com desdém mal disfarçado para Pamela.

_Não vim aqui para saber quem eu sou. Isso eu já sei. Quero que você me diga como eu o acho.

Disse isso segurando a carta "os enamorados". Pamela olhou a carta. O desenho mostrava um casal de noivos no altar, diante da sacerdotisa que celebrava o casamento. Pamela olhou para o desenho do noivo e sentiu uma brisa fresca na sua face. Percebeu o que a jovem queria.

_Para saber onde achá-lo, você deve jogar de novo.

_Preciso pagar outra pérola?

_Não, aquela será suficiente.

Pamela repetiu o ritual e dispôs novamente as cartas.

_O sacerdote, a estrela, o mundo, o diabo, a morte invertida.

_...

_Ele tem um alto cargo ou uma grande responsabilidade. É uma pessoa muito boa e trás consigo promessa de dias melhores. Ele sempre esteve na mira dos olhos do mundo. Talvez seja um artista ou uma celebridade. Há uma grande ameaça pairando contra ele. Talvez seja externa, talvez seja interna. Quero dizer que talvez ele tome decisões ou faça escolhas que vão prejudicar a ele mesmo. Talvez ele venha a perder tudo o que ele mais preza no mundo, ou apenas a coisa mais importante na vida dele.

_E aí? Onde posso encontrá-lo?

_Aparentemente ele é inacessível.

_Não precisava vir a uma vidente para saber disso.

_Por que não me conta sua história? Se eu souber os detalhes poderei ser mais precisa.

A jovem olhou-a com desprezo. Olhou de volta para a carta "a estrela". O desenho mostrava uma jovem olhando para o céu, onde brilhava uma estrela solitária. Começou a falar.

_Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Fui criada por minha tia e por um tutor, que cuidou dos negócios do meu pai, para que nada me faltasse. Fui expulsa de várias escolas e fugi de internatos. Atualmente moro sozinha e vivo dos rendimentos das aplicações financeiras do meu tutor. Sou viciada em drogas. Minha maior diversão é freqüentar a "noite". Já acordei muitas vezes em vielas escuras, suja de vômito e esperma. Não conheço ninguém que eu goste, e não gosto de ninguém que eu conheça.

_Como conheceu o seu namorado?

_... Quando eu estou chapada, eu sonho. Sonhos loucos, insanos. Tem muita fantasia, horror, sangue, monstros. Num desses sonhos eu o encontrei. Ou ele me encontrou. Ele apareceu lá, no meio do meu pesadelo. Não fazia parte daquilo tudo, e era como se ele fosse a parte mais importante do sonho. Ele conversou comigo. Quis saber de mim. Quis me tirar daquele lugar. Quis me levar com ele. Mas o pesadelo foi mais forte e ele partiu sozinho. Todas as vezes que eu sonho de novo, ele está lá, e vem conversar comigo. Até já me beijou. Eu estive pensando. Se eu sonho e sou uma pessoa na vida real, então talvez ele, que aparece no meu sonho, seja uma pessoa real também. Por isso quero achá-lo.

_Você já se perguntou se o dragão também é uma pessoa real?

_Não estou interessada nele. E daí se for? Eu quero John e ninguém mais.

_Esse é o nome dele?

_Sim, e o meu é Hell, apelido de Helena.

_Hell, você disse que ele a procura em sonhos. Por que não pede a ele que a procure na vida real?

A jovem olhou-a tristemente. Baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. A seguir ergueu os olhos, onde se podia ver ódio.

_Tenho medo que ele não me queira, ao ver como eu sou realmente. Por isso eu quero achá-lo primeiro. Quero estar preparada para ele.

Pamela pegou então a carta "o diabo". O desenho mostrava uma enorme figura com cabeça de bode, sentada em um trono. Nos lados havia homens e mulheres, cada um deles com coleiras e correntes que eram seguras pelo ser chifrudo. Entregou a carta a jovem.

_Tenha cuidado Hell. Que não seja você a portadora de infortúnios.


	3. Chapter 3

Seqüência de Sonho: Helena estava sentada em uma cadeira dourada. Ela estava usando pouca maquiagem. Apenas um rouge, batom e pó de arroz. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos por um pente cravejado de pedras preciosas, no alto da cabeça, deixando pequenos cachos penderem na parte de trás. Seu vestido tinha um belo corpete bordado com fios de ouro, uma saia rodada e armada sobre infindáveis camadas de anáguas. Seus sapatos eram de veludo verde com uma fivela dourada, calçando delicados pés com meias de tecido acetinado. Ela estava enfeitada com um colar de pedras preciosas, um pequeno anel de camafeu, e brincos de pingente dourado.

Helena estava entediada. Abanava-se com um leque artístico, ricamente desenhado e decorado. Levantou-se de sua cadeira dourada, estilo Luís XV. Andou em círculos pelos seus domínios. Uma sala forrada com tapeçarias de temas pastoris. O chão atapetado abafou o ruído de seus passos. Ela olhou para as paredes encobertas por tapeçarias e cortinas. Decidiu abri-las. Foi até uma extremidade e puxou a corda acetinada com berloques. No mesmo instante as cortinas se separaram mostrando o que havia por trás daquelas paredes improvisadas. Grades.

Todo o seu luxuoso quarto era circunscrito por grades de ferro, ou outro material resistente. Até o teto era coberto por grades. Helena suspeitou que até o chão devesse ter grades num nível mais profundo. Ela estava engaiolada. Presa como uma criminosa ou uma refém. Ela sabia que está sonhando e não se importou. Olhou para o exterior da sua jaula.

Lá fora a atmosfera era pesada, densa como se estivesse em um nevoeiro. Não havia luz. Sendo que o que estava mais longe da sua cela era indistinguível da escuridão que a cercava. A pouca luz existente provinha do candelabro da sua prisão. Freqüentemente ela ouvia sons horríveis. Choros, gritos, urros, etc. Nestas horas ela agradecia pelo fato de estar atrás das grades. Temia aquele ambiente hostil que a circundava.

Por vezes estranhas criaturas apareciam como se fossem expelidas pela escuridão. Seres monstruosos, deformados, que pouco lembrava humanos. A maioria emitia sons animalescos que a assustavam. Outros falavam, mas não gostavam dela. Diziam-lhe coisas ruins e insultos, que ela respondia no mesmo tom. Lembrando sua outra persona, a garota Hell do mundo real.

Então ele surgiu. Em um instante não havia nada, no outro ele estava lá. John. Era alto, magro, com cabelos negros e macios. Tinha uma franja que lhe cobria as sobrancelhas. Usava uma blusa simples com gola indiana de tom pastel, sobre jeans e mocassims. Seus olhos eram ternos e seu sorriso tímido. Na primeira vez em que ele aparecera, Helena sentiu desprezo por aquele homem tão inexpressivo. Atualmente ele era a razão de ser de sua existência.

_Como vai Helena?

_Estava impaciente para vê-lo.

_Você devia saber que eu viria. Não precisava ficar ansiosa.

_Venha aqui.

John aproximou-se e colocou o rosto entre as grades. Beijaram-se. Quando o beijo acabou Helena continuou bem próxima dele, tendo apenas as grades para separá-los.

_Diga-me de onde você vem.

_Venho de um lugar muito bom. Você iria gostar de lá.

_Eu quero conhecê-lo na vida real e não apenas em sonhos. Pode dizer-me como posso achá-lo?

_Sabe Helena, existem vários locais no universo. Existem locais em sonhos, locais em outros mundos. Eu não venho do lugar que você chama vida real.

_Isso quer dizer que eu nunca poderei encontrá-lo em carne e osso?

_Isso quer dizer que isso seria muito difícil de acontecer.

_Pois eu gostaria de encontrá-lo fora daqui.

_Você já parou para se perguntar Helena, do por que está aqui?

_Eu estou aqui por que... Sou prisioneira do dragão. Ele não me deixa sair dessa jaula onde eu vivo.

_No início eu também pensei que fosse assim.

_Você não pensa mais assim?

_Penso que existem muitas coisas que deveríamos levar em consideração.

_O que por exemplo?

_Que lugar é esse Helena?

_Esse é o inferno. Eu vivo aqui. Aquele maldito dragão me mantém aqui, contra a minha vontade.

_Por que você usa essas roupas?

_Por quê? Eu não sei! Sou obrigada a usá-las. Elas até que não são feias, embora ridículas. Se... Se você visse como eu sou realmente... Você não iria me apreciar tanto.

_Como você é realmente?

_Bem eu não sou essa... Princesa. Eu sou uma porcaria. Você realmente não iria gostar de mim.

_O importante não é se eu gosto de você.

_Não me venha com baboseiras. Digo... Desculpe, eu não deveria ter falado desse modo.

_Eu prometo que irei visitá-la na sua vida real.

_Mas... Quando?

_Em alguns dias.

_Aonde a gente vai se encontrar?

Um forte barulho ecoou naquele local lúgubre. O chão tremeu e todos os objetos da prisão de Helena ficaram trepidando.

_Eu preciso ir Helena, mas eu volto.

_Não esqueça que eu o amo, John.

John saiu correndo e sumiu na escuridão. Isso foi um pouco antes do ar ficar carregado de enxofre. Tudo ficou desagradavelmente quente. Um gigantesco lagarto adentrou aquele local. De sua boca saía um hálito sulfuroso. Seguido de um jato de fogo que aquecia o ar e derretia pequenos insetos ao redor.

O dragão aproximou-se da cela de Helena e abaixou sua cabeçorra bem próxima dela. Olhava-a com seus olhos reptilianos, frios e insensíveis.

_Eu não tenho medo de você seu idiota. Quer me matar? Venha, faça-me esse favor.

Helena abriu os braços e ficou de frente para o dragão. Este continuou imutável.

_Por que você me mantém aqui, hein?

Helena ficou esperando inutilmente por uma resposta que não veio.

Um dia eu vou conseguir sair daqui e você não vai me impedir, seu ... Monstro.

Então o dragão abriu a bocarra e o som que ele emitiu parecia à sirene dos bombeiros.

_PAN, PAN, PAN...

_Que merda... ?

Hell sentou-se na cama e procurou a fonte daquele barulho irritante. Achou seu celular e desligou o despertador. Pensou em voltar a dormir, mas raciocinou que já havia passado tempo demais no inferno.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell estava excitada. John prometera visitá-la no mundo real. Ela poderia então ser feliz uma vez na vida. Não a felicidade ilusória das substâncias que ela ingeria costumeiramente. Ela poderia deixar de consumir aquele lixo que a estava destruindo em vida. Sentia-se elevada aos céus. Ele viria até ela. Havia uma coisa estranha no que ele lhe falara. Ele havia dito que não vivia no que ela chamava mundo real. De onde ele vinha então?

Ela decidiu procurar Pamela mais uma vez.

_Preciso de sua ajuda. - Falou Hell ansiosa e aflita, ao chegar ao Tarô Café.

_Como vai Hell? Pode entrar.

_Eu fiz como você me disse. Eu pedi para ele me visitar no mundo real. Ele disse que virá em alguns dias.

_Que ótimo! Era o que você tanto queria.

_É. Agora eu tenho outro problema.

_Qual? Está preocupada com a sua aparência?

_Não, quero dizer, isso também, mas... Tem uma coisa que me intriga.

_O que é?

_Ele me disse que não vive no que eu chamo de mundo real.

_Ele lhe disse isso?

_Foi. Ah, eu estava pensando, se ele não vive no mundo real, de onde ele vem? E o mais importante, o que eu posso fazer para impedir que ele volte para lá? Porque eu quero que ele fique comigo e não me abandone.

_Hell, o que você está pensando é perigoso.

_Por quê? Por que é perigoso tentar ser feliz? Será que não é mais perigoso eu continuar vivendo do modo como eu vivo?

_Você está decidida não é?

_Sim estou, mas eu não sei como fazê-lo. Por favor, me ajude.

Pamela olhou-a condoída. Ela estava a tanto tempo num processo de autodestruição que se agarrava com todas as forças àquele amor impossível. Mas seria correto ajudá-la naquela loucura? Pamela considerou que o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece.

_Hell, eu porei as cartas para você.

_Você acha que isso irá me ajudar?

_Quem sabe nos dará uma luz sobre o que fazer?

_Está certo.

Pamela seguiu o ritual de leitura.

_O carro, a temperança invertida, a lua, a torre, a roda da sorte e do azar.

_O que significam?

_Significa que você está tomando a rédea de sua vida nas próprias mãos. Mas você ainda não está agindo racionalmente...

_Mais do que eu tenho raciocinado ultimamente...

_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você deveria considerar se o que pretende fazer não é de alguma forma ilícito.

_É só isso que tem pra me dizer?

_Tem mais. Você está se iludindo, só enxerga as aparências, a superfície. Não enxerga a luz que está à sua frente, prefere olhar as sombras. Isso vai levá-la ao fracasso de seus planos.

Hell levantou-se abruptamente da mesa. Fez questão de derrubar a cadeira em que estava sentada com seu movimento. Encarou Pamela desafiadoramente. Pamela sustentou o olhar dela.

_Tem ainda a última carta. A roda da sorte e do azar. Significa que você não poderá controlar o que virá a seguir. Não estará em suas mãos decidir o seu futuro. Ou o dele.

_Se você não quer me ajudar, eu arranjarei quem queira. - Hell saiu pisando firme e batendo a porta da rua com força.

Pamela ficou mirando a porta fechada e então baixou os olhos para uma carta em especial. Ela mostrava uma grande torre partida ao meio, por um raio descido dos céus, jogando um homem para morte certa.

Hell estava furiosa. Viera buscar apoio em Pamela e não sermões e reprimendas. Ela estava cheia disso. Sempre tendo que seguir regras e parâmetros estabelecidos por outrem. Não mais. Ela ditava suas próprias regras de agora em diante. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que quase se choca com um indivíduo a sua frente.

_Por que não olha por onde anda, hein Mané? - Disse Hell mal-humorada para o desconhecido.

_Para alguém disposta a tudo por amor você é um tanto intratável.

Hell ergueu a cabeça para observar melhor aquele espertinho. Ele era bem alto. Tinha finos cabelos louros e olhos oblíquos. E também certo ar de desdém típico de pessoas muito abastadas.

_Quem diabos é você?

O estranho sorriu deliciado.

_Meu nome é Belus.

No dia seguinte, Hell estava em sua casa com meia dúzia de grossos, empoeirados e carcomidos livros antigos de bruxaria. Belus lhe havia arranjado. Ela os folheava avidamente. Corria contra o relógio. Algo lhe dizia que se aproximava a hora em que John viria visitá-la. Seus olhos perceberam então algo interessante naquele livro esfarelado. "Sortilégio de aprisionamento. O perpetrador deste feitiço reterá consigo aquilo ou aquela que mais quer, não podendo o objeto ou a donzela fugir-lhe à invocação". Para Hell aquilo era a resposta ao seu estado de excitamento. Dispôs-se a ler e reler o feitiço, até compreendê-lo com clareza. Ela não parou para pensar por nenhum momento, dos motivos que levaram Belus a querer ajudá-la. No fundo sabia que se parasse para pensar poderia acabar desistindo de seus loucos planos de amor.

Ao fim daquele dia Hell estava pronta para receber John.

Sua intuição lhe dizia que a hora era chegada. Ela então tomou uma boa ducha, lavou os cabelos, não colocou maquiagem, perfumou-se suavemente, e vestiu uma blusa floral combinando com uma saia tingida à moda indiana. Foi o mais próximo que ela conseguiu de um estilo romântico. Tentou acalmar-se. Resolveu esperar por ele sentada no sofá da sala. Toda a excitação daqueles dias exigiu o seu pagamento. Hell estava tão exausta, física e emocionalmente que cochilou no sofá.

_Helena, acorde querida, eu estou aqui.

Aquela voz tão doce a acordou no mesmo instante. Diante dela estava um belo rapaz de cabelos negros com franjinha. John. Hell levantou-se de um salto e pulou no pescoço dele, sufocando-o com um beijo apaixonado.

_Eu também te amo Helena. - Disse John quando ela permitiu que ele respirasse.

_Eu ansiei tanto por isso. Não vamos perder tempo, ok? Venha comigo. - Disse Hell puxando John pela mão até o quarto dela.

_Talvez devêssemos conversar um pouco primeiro, não ir correndo dessa maneira. - Ponderou John.

_Ok! Vamos conversar. Você prefere vinho ou champagne?

_... Champagne.

_Techno ou Dance?

_Música clássica.

_... O que?

_Estou brincando, gosto de qualquer música.

_Certo, vamos continuar. Top ou bottom?

_... Não acredito que me perguntou isso.

_Ah, Ah, Ah... Desculpa. Deixe-me ver, Flor de laranjeira ou cravos negros?

_... Rosas.

_Não preciso perguntar mais nada. Pra mim já tá bom. Vamos. - John não resistiu mais. Foi levado pela mão até o quarto de Hell.

Hell retirou suas roupas e a seguir ajudou John, que parecia meio estático, a retirar as dele. Sentou-se na cama e puxou-o para si. O toque dele era macio e quente, os lábios dele tinham gosto de néctar de frutas raras. Ela tinha que se controlar para não atingir o êxtase, apenas por sentir a pele dele contra a sua. Ela precisava acima de tudo, lembrar-se do feitiço.

John sentia-se culpado pelo que estava acontecendo. Ele não deveria de maneira nenhuma, manter relações sexuais com aquela jovem. Mas desde que a conhecera, sentia uma vontade muito grande de ampará-la e de fazê-la sentir-se amada. Ele deveria ter mantido certa distância entre ambos, deveria apenas ter se limitado a conversar com ela. Não conseguiu evitar o envolvimento físico e emocional que se seguiu. Agora ele estava ali, na cama com ela, fazendo amor como se fosse o marido dela.

Ela era tão doce, lembrava-lhe um arranjo de violinos e violoncelos. Os seios dela eram tão rijos e acetinados, que ele poderia perder-se numa interminável ária de soprano, cheia de volteios harmoniosos. Quando ele a penetrou, sentiu a força de uma orquestra de cordas, e o som grave e dominante de um violino solando poderoso. Então este mesmo solo num crescendo de harmonias, até as últimas notas soarem agudas e lacrimosas, e ele sentir vontade de chorar, num orgasmo intenso.

Enquanto Hell entregava-se ao deleite com John, lembrou-se de segurar a cabeça e os cabelos dele, com um pouco de força, o suficiente para arrancar alguns fios. Quando ele a penetrou e começou a mover-se ritmicamente, dando-lhe estocadas, ela o abraçou com força e aproximou a boca até o ombro dele, mordendo-o com ímpeto o suficiente para sangrá-lo. Quando ele finalmente ejaculou dentro dela, sorriu satisfeita. Fechou os olhos e sentiu novamente aqueles lábios maravilhosos contra os seus. Quis apertá-lo com força nos seus braços, mas não sentiu nada. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sozinha na cama. Suspeitou que houvesse sonhado. Mas sentia lá no íntimo do seu ser que fora amada de uma forma completa, e que seu feitiço havia sido lançado.

John era seu agora.


	5. Chapter 5

Hell estava tão satisfeita consigo mesma que se permitiu adormecer, após John ter desaparecido de sua cama. Então ela sonhou. Estava no inferno novamente. Vestida com sua roupa de época, em sua cela luxuosa, guardada pelo dragão. Ele estava lá de prontidão. Observando-a com seus olhos frios. Impassível. Ela retribuiu seu olhar com ódio.

Fechou as cortinas da sua jaula e passou a relembrar os momentos passados com John. Lembrou-se do feitiço. Seus cabelos, seu sangue, seu esperma. Ela tinha tudo o que precisava. Bastava invocá-lo, usando as palavras certas. Se ao menos ela estivesse em sua casa, poderia pegar o deteriorado livro de bruxaria que Belus lhe arranjara.

Então miraculosamente ela percebeu que uma mesinha alta, aparecera do nada na sua cela. Sobre a mesinha, o livro de bruxaria. Mas claro isso era um sonho. Nos sonhos tudo é possível. Ela correu para o livro e o abriu na página certa. Declamou a ladainha daquilo que parecia ser latim. Sorriu. Fechou os olhos esperando ouvir a voz de John. Nada aconteceu.

Com certeza ela falara alguma sílaba errada. Voltou ao livro e leu novamente, procurando melhorar a dicção. Nada. Começou a ficar irritada e mais ansiosa ainda. Abriu as cortinas e passou a caminhar em círculos, encarando o dragão.

_Você está feliz não está? Sabe que meu feitiço não deu certo e que... - Não conseguiu continuar, sua voz falhou. Parou de andar e segurou as lágrimas. Esperou por um momento até voltar ao normal.

_Por que não tenta novamente? Quem sabe dessa vez você consiga.

Helena estava boquiaberta. Fora a primeira vez que ouvira o dragão falar. Ele tinha uma voz grave e potente, como se usasse um alto-falante.

_Por que quer que eu tente maldito? Não sabe que eu irei embora daqui com ele? Não sabe que eu estou invocando o meu príncipe? Você é um idiota. Sabe o que ele fará quando chegar aqui? Vai destruir você.

O dragão voltou ao seu mutismo habitual. Helena estava furiosa. Sentia-se ridicularizada por aquele dragão idiota. Se ao menos o feitiço tivesse funcionado. Então ela voltou ao livro de bruxaria e arrancou a capa e as primeiras páginas. Deu um chute na mesinha, fazendo-a espatifar-se. Apanhou a página com o feitiço de invocação e a arrancou. Passou a lê-lo em voz alta, mastigando as palavras, colocando seu ódio e frustração em cada frase.

Quando ela acabou de ler, sentiu-se exausta. Procurou a cadeira dourada para sentar-se. Então ouviu um barulho no alto da caverna, como se houvessem relâmpagos. Teve a sensação que o teto da caverna estava se quebrando. Teve medo que sua jaula fosse esmagada por aquele terremoto, de cima para baixo. Então ela o viu.

Ele veio caindo como uma pipa sem dono. Veio flutuando como uma folha ao vento. Suas vestes brancas e luminosas contrastavam com aquele ambiente sempre tão escuro. Ele parecia desmaiado. Não reagia à queda. Parecia meio morto. Como um passarinho que não pudesse voar porque estava com a asa quebrada. Helena sufocou um soluço. Ele tinha asas.

John estava meio desacordado com a vertiginosidade da queda. Pressentira o que iria acontecer, mas não pensou em nada que pudesse evitar aquilo. Em parte ele se sentia culpado. Quando Helena começara a invocá-lo, ele usara toda a sua força de vontade e concentração, para permanecer onde estava. Mas ela era insistente. Invocara-o repetidas vezes, sendo que a última era tão cheia de paixão violenta que ele sentiu o chão lhe faltar. O corpo dele ficou tão pesado e atraído para ela, que ele caiu como uma bala de canhão no oceano. Lembrou-se de olhar para seus amigos, resignado com a fatalidade que lhe era reservada. Pensou em dizer "me ajude", mas a responsabilidade pelo que iria lhe acontecer era toda dele. Ficou triste e calado, dizendo adeus com o olhar. Ninguém tentou evitar aquilo, ninguém tentou lhe dar a mão. Ficaram tão tristes quanto ele, mas não moveram uma palha.

Antes que o corpo de John tocasse o chão, ele foi aparado por uma monstruosa pata com garras. O dragão o apanhara. Segurou o corpo inerte e indefeso em sua pata e atirou-o para cima, para novamente apará-lo de volta. Segurou com delicadeza a ponta de uma de suas asas, para em seguida arremessá-lo contra a parede, como se fora um passarinho morto. Foi atrás de seu brinquedo para abocanhá-lo delicadamente e sacudi-lo em sua bocarra. O dragão parecia mesmo um cachorro divertindo-se com um animalzinho. As roupas alvíssimas e luminosas de John começaram a ficar escarlates. Seus cabelos antes tão harmoniosos e belos tinham virado uma pasta disforme, não permitindo distinguir suas feições faciais do resto da cabeça.

Helena assistia àquilo tudo com uma careta de dor. Abrira a boca num esgar, mas não conseguia reproduzir som nenhum. A princípio ficara tão chocada com a visão das asas de John que não reagira a nada. Mas agora ela estava presenciando o dragão dilacerá-lo aos pouquinhos. Isso era demais para ela. Pensou em gritar, mas estava sem voz. Pensou em usar uma arma, mas sabia que nenhuma arma seria forte o suficiente, para matar um dragão do inferno que vive em sonhos. Então ela resolveu enfrentá-lo. À sua frente apareceram os encaixes de uma passagem para fora da jaula, em que ela habitava.

Ela saiu da jaula.

_Pare o que está fazendo agora. Eu ordeno que pare.

O dragão parou de brincar com o corpo de John. Virou-se para ela e avançou em sua direção. Helena não saiu do lugar. Continuou de pé, encarando-o com fogo nos olhos. O dragão parou o avanço. Abaixou a cabeça o bastante para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

_Como queira Milady. Fico feliz que tenha tido coragem de sair de sua prisão.

_Você quer dizer que eu poderia ter saído na hora que eu quisesse?

_Obviamente não, apenas quando estivesse preparada para isso.

_Quem é você? Por que me aprisionou?

_Eu não a aprisionei. Eu a protegia. Você mesma procurou esta prisão.

_Por que a preocupação comigo?

_Eu prometi a seu pai tomar conta de você.

O dragão então modificou sua forma até parecer um homem comum, baixo, velho e esquálido. O tutor de Hell. Ela ficou surpresa, mas de certo modo suspeitara que o dragão fosse alguém que a conhecesse na vida real.

_Por que fez isso ao... Anjo?

_Ciúmes, eu acho.

_Ciúmes? Você pensa que eu lhe pertenço?

_Isso não é mais relevante. Uma vez que você pode tomar conta de si, e sair da prisão que construiu para si mesma, acho que minha missão chegou ao fim.

_... O que quer dizer?

_Adeus Milady. Agora está por sua própria conta e risco. - O homenzinho uma vez mais se transformou no portentoso dragão. Virou o corpo jurássico e avançou em direção à escuridão.

Helena ficou pasma com tudo aquilo. Então se lembrou de John. Foi até o seu corpo disforme. O que antes era um belo rapaz, agora era um mingau humano, como se houvesse passado numa máquina de moer carne. Estava todo inchado e vermelho. Havia sangue em toda sua extensão. Suas asas estavam quebradas e disformes. Ele não respirava.

Helena ajoelhou-se diante dele. Sentiu uma pena infinita. Se ela ao menos soubesse a verdade, nunca o teria invocado. Ela chorou sentida, silenciosamente. Ela ainda o amava com toda a força do seu ser. Apenas quisera ser feliz, tê-lo perto de si um pouco mais de tempo. Por que ele não dissera que isso era impossível? Por que não dissera que era um anjo dando um passeio no inferno, para distrair-se?

Helena ouviu sons estranhos. Sons animalescos. Silvos. Estes sons sempre ocorriam quando o dragão estava ausente. Ela nunca os temera, pois sabia que suas grades eram intransponíveis. Mas agora ela estava exposta. Lembrou-se do seu tutor-dragão. Se ele podia transformar-se daquela maneira, por que ela também não? Então ela se concentrou na idéia de um iguana gigantesco, com a pele marrom e brilhante, a cabeça lisa e uma bocarra com presas. Logo ela não era mais a princesa, mas o próprio dragão.

Ela então pegou o corpo de John com suas patas monstruosas e aproximou-o de seu ventre. Fez isso até o corpo dele sumir dentro de sua barriga, fazendo o caminho inverso de volta ao útero. Foi bem a tempo. Logo o local ficou apinhado de monstros das mais variadas formas. Lagartos, gorilas, máquinas, humanóides. Alguns avançavam contra ela. Ela os repelia com selvageria, arrancando-lhes nacos com sua bocarra. Abrindo caminho para o que ela imaginou ser a saída do inferno.

Logo o ambiente ficou mais denso, irrespirável, gosmento, como um poço de areia movediça, mas ela não afundava, ascendia. Quando a areia tornou-se líquida, ela desenvolveu guelras. Sempre ascendendo, nadando para o alto e à frente. Logo tudo ficou luminoso e com aroma de sal. Estava na superfície do mar. Nadou até umas rochas. O enorme corpo de iguana arrastou-se para cima das rochas.

Uma luz mais intensa ainda desceu do céu, formando um caminho como um arco-íris. Um exército de seres angelicais montados em cavalos resplandecentes veio seguindo aquele caminho. A monstruosa iguana colocou uma pata nas próprias entranhas e de lá retirou o corpo despedaçado e sem vida de um anjo. Depositou-o na rocha e afastou-se em deferência aos recém-chegados.

O líder deles desmontou de seu cavalo e pediu ajuda para recolherem John. Ele virou-se para a iguana.

_Obrigado por tê-lo trazido para nós.

_Eu sinto muito.

_Ele ficará bem.

_Ele não morreu?

_Anjos não morrem.

_Ele ainda está vivo então?

_Já está na hora de acordar de seu sonho Helena.

Na mesma hora Helena abriu os olhos em sua cama. Parecia que tinha adormecido naquele instante.


	6. Chapter 6

Pamela trabalhara muito naquele dia. Aaron estava se ausentando mais do que o esperado para um adolescente. Pamela suspeitava que ele estivesse enamorado de alguma garota. Era bom para ele ligar-se romanticamente a alguém, mas seria melhor se não passasse disso. Afinal ele era um lobisomem.

_Aaron, onde esteve?

_Estive aqui por perto. Você não sabe que Londres é excitante?

_Ok! Pergunta errada. Com quem esteve?

_O nome dela é Rosa Carnes, uma garota muito bonita.

_Hispânica?

_Não perguntei isso, mas ela fala inglês fluentemente.

_Ok, Aaron. Pensei que ainda estivesse procurando por Nebiros, seu benfeitor.

_Não me esqueci de Nebiros, mas vou tentar agir como os garotos da minha idade, pelo menos nos dias sem lua cheia.

Ela ficou com pena de Aaron. Parou o que estava fazendo e foi até ele dar-lhe um abraço apertado.

Logo mais Aaron, aproveitando que não havia lua, vestiu sua melhor roupa e saiu com sua nova namoradinha. Pamela deu-lhe algum dinheiro para pagar o cinema e pipocas. Despediu-se com um adeusinho.

Pamela ficou sozinha novamente. Decidiu preparar chocolate e tomar um pouco enquanto assistia DVDs de filmes antigos. A noite estava fria e uma companhia seria bem vinda, mas ela estava a tanto tempo sozinha que já se habituara à solidão.

Ela sentiu uma presença peculiar na mesma sala que estava. Sabia quem era. Serviu um pouco de chocolate quente, em uma caneca. Virou-se e a ofereceu a Belus. Este aceitou a caneca e passou a bebericar. Pamela serviu-se também. Ficou encarando Belus. Não queria admitir, mas ele era seu amigo mais fiel.

_Então, o que tem feito ultimamente Belus?

_Quer mesmo saber, Pamela querida?

_Quando foi que passamos para o estágio de "Pamela querida"?

_Bem, respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, eu andei dando uma mãozinha a uma de suas clientes. Acho que o nome dela me é de alguma forma familiar. Hell.

_Seu demônio diabólico, o que você fez?

_Acho que houve uma redundância em demônio diabólico. Mas sim, eu arranjei para ela alguns livros de feitiços.

Pamela ficou preocupada, aquilo não era bom. O deque de cartas que ela havia lido não era favorável a Hell. Ela considerou que mesmo sem a ajuda de Belus, Hell iria atrás de encrenca.

_Calma não precisa arranjar rugas antes da hora. - Gracejou Belus.

Pamela avançou perigosamente para Belus. Segurou-o pelo colarinho. Seus rostos ficaram próximos, e ela pôde ver desejo nos olhos dele. Mas a última coisa que ela queria com Belus era aquele tipo de envolvimento.

_Se alguma vez eu souber que você importunou, ou de alguma forma prejudicou algum de meus clientes...

_Você vai fazer o que? Atirar-me ao quinto dos infernos?

Ao dizer isso Belus roçou os lábios dela com os dele. Foi algo muito leve, mas tão poderoso quanto uma descarga elétrica. Pamela empurrou-o longe. Estava irritada com aquele lampejo de desejo que sentiu. E mais ainda porque Belus havia procurado Hell. Afastou-se e ficou encarando Belus com desgosto.

Belus sustentou o olhar dela. Se havia uma coisa no mundo que ele tinha em excesso era tempo. E paciência. Pamela era o jogo mais intrigante e excitante que ele havia tido em séculos. Subitamente ele percebeu algo. Baixou a cabeça. Olhou para o alto e deu um sorriso irônico.

_Acho que você tem um cliente para atender Pamela. Desculpe-me não me demorar mais, mas eu não me sinto bem em ficar no mesmo ambiente com este cliente em particular. Até-logo. Belus retirou-se pela porta da frente. Não havia ninguém lá fora.

Pamela recolheu as canecas de chocolate e levou-as para a cozinha. Ao retornar para a sala percebeu que havia alguém lá. Um jovem de cabelos negros e franjinha sobre as sobrancelhas. Havia algo de bom nele, ela podia sentir isso.

_Em que posso ajudá-lo?

_Boa noite Pamela. Vim pedir-lhe um favor.

Ele então estendeu a mão aberta na qual havia uma conta do colar de Berial. Pamela a pegou. Mostrou o caminho da sala de leitura para o jovem. Ele a seguiu e sentou-se à mesinha do tarô.

Ela seguiu o ritual de deposição das cartas.

_O mágico, os enamorados, o sacerdote, o eremita, o mundo.

O jovem observou as cartas e Pamela, ele era sereno e parecia esperar por estas cartas. Pamela o observava, ele passava-lhe tranqüilidade e sentimentos bons. Compreendeu porque Belus quis ir embora.

_As cartas significam que você tem um trabalho altamente qualificado. Conheceu uma jovem por quem se apaixonou, mas de alguma forma ela não se encaixa nas suas atividades e responsabilidades. Você fez a opção da solidão, pois não quer repartir a cruz que carrega com ninguém. Entretanto o futuro lhe é favorável, você deveria repensar a escolha que fez. Há uma chance de ser feliz com ela.

_É isso que lhe diz a carta o mundo? - Perguntou-lhe o jovem, segurando uma bela carta com uma jovem no centro do globo terrestre, por sua vez dividido em quatro partes, cada qual com um animal sagrado.

_Não. Esta carta diz que você é um homem público. Mas é uma boa carta. É minha opinião que você deve se reconciliar com ela.

_Você sabe quem é ela Pamela?

_Hell, e você deve ser John.

_Helena é seu nome de batismo. É por causa dela que eu estou aqui.

_O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?

_Ela não está bem. Quero dizer, ela tomou a decisão sensata de procurar uma clínica de desintoxicação. Está internada. Em sua ânsia de ajudá-la, os médicos a entupiram de remédios que afetam a mente. Ela dorme sem sonhar. Não consigo mais visitá-la. Ela está sozinha, deprimida, tem pensamentos tristes. Ela pensa que eu brinquei com seus sentimentos e que a abandonei. E isso não é verdade. Eu a amo.

_Por que não consegue falar com ela como fala comigo?

_Você está dormindo Pamela. Se for até a cozinha verá que não saiu de lá.

_Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Como Belus percebeu a sua presença se ele não estava sonhando?

_Há muitas coisas sobre Belus que você não sabe. Mas não me pergunte sobre ele, não tenho autorização para intrometer-me neste assunto.

_Você sabe sobre a minha situação?

_Sim, já me contaram. Tudo no mundo ocorre por um motivo e com um propósito. Só posso falar isso.

_Qual o motivo que o fez ligar-se a... Helena?

_Eu por assim dizer, deveria ser uma espécie de anjo da guarda. Acho que não cumpri com as minhas obrigações.

_Cumpriu até demais. Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu visitarei Helena e falarei de você para ela. Procurarei a família dela e vou sugerir que a levem a outro médico, um que não abuse de remédios, ok?

_Já é um começo. Muito obrigado Pamela. Só mais uma coisa. Minha opinião, como você deu a sua. Não valorize tanto as contas de Berial. Existe algo mais valioso que elas.

_E o que é?

_Amor.

Fim


End file.
